shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Su
Su (スゥ'', Su'') is Amu Hinamori's third Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Dia. Her name coincidentally is the same as the second syllable of "desu", which she says after most of her sentences. Voice By: Aki Toyosaki Appearance Su's outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". She has emerald green eyes. Her light green hair (though mainly appears to be blond sometimes) is short( or may be tucked into her hat) in the back and grows longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. Once in Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi, Su lost her Clover, so her, Ran, Dia and Miki looked for it. Luckily, Kusukusu and Pepe found it. ~Personality~ Su is very gentle,orderly,girly and laid back, with a motherly attitude towards people who need her caring, but if you don't do things correctly like by not cleaning stuff till it sparkes she will get over mad not even Miki, Ran, Dia can stop her. But she can also be quite clumsy and ditsy at times. She is the one with the most interaction with Yuu Nikaidou after helping him clean his room. She has a fear for caterpillars, though she can get scared of anything relatively easy. Sometimes she can be over the top during cleaning jobs, ordering others around to help out. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Su as an "excellent cook", but "a spontaneous girl with her head in the clouds". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Su is voiced by Aki Toyosaki,Ha Mi Kyeong Special Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Su can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Su is very skilled in general cooking and cleaning activities, and can also restore broken objects, much like Amu's ability when she becomes "Amulet Clover". She can also speak to animals. She sometimes uses Character Change with the words "Chip, Syrup, Whip!" (Her first Character Change allowed Amu to conjure up a gigantic whisk and bowl and created a flood of whip-cream.) Character Change Su's Character Change improves Amu's cooking abilities greatly, enabling her to make any sort of food, even with limited ingredients. Amu can even summon large amounts of whip-cream while in character change (as observed in their first) but she generally acts too girly while in Character Change, much to Amu's chagrin. As with all of Amu's Character Changes, her cross-shaped hair clip transforms, with Su it becomes a green clover. Character Transformations Amulet Clover When Su Character Transforms with Amu, she becomes "Amulet Clover". *'Appearance:' In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of ribbons are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves with green shoes with laces and a similar headdress as the one Su wears. *'Items:' #Amulet Clover's Whisk #Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan #Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand #Amulet Clover's Bowl #Amulet Clover's Pepper *'Abilities: ' "Amulet Clover"'s abilities are not for combat, instead, she uses a whisk to flood a damaged object in a golden, honey-like substance and magically repair it. This attack, called "Remake Honey" is used to cleanse X-Eggs/X-Characters instead of using "Open Heart," which her other two companions use. Like Ran and Miki, Amu also has a stronger version of this attack "Remake Honey Special," but she only uses it once in episode 41. She is also able to generate a pan for defense and call forth decorations for a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique." In the second season of the anime, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand. She uses this for "Honey Bubbles", a clearing technique. "Amulet Clover" also learns to use "Open Heart". In Episode 70, she uses a bowl to absorb chocolate-attacks. Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga, Su, along with Ran, Miki and Dia undergo a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become Amulet Fortune, and at the same time turn Ikuto into Seven Seas Treasure. *'Appearance: ' In this form, Amu wears a white bridal gown and wears a veil, representing a girl's dream to marry true love. *'Abilities: ' She can perform an upgraded version of Open Heart to purify X-Eggs. While in the anime, she merely uses "Open Heart", in the manga, she uses "Open Heart Full Bloom" which can purify enlighten the worst sadness imaginable and bring joy to those around. *'Trivia: ' This is the first joint Character Transformation. Relationships Love life *In one episode, Su counts flowers to see if someone loves her or not. In episode 90, when Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjou were in the Love-shout contest, she said "Even if it makes me sad, I hope for his happiness." Many fans assume she is in love with Yuu Nikaidou, but that has not yet been confirmed. *Su has the most interaction with Yoru out of Amu's Shugo Chara. Yoru constantly plays pranks on Su, they are seen close when flying together, and Yoru saved Su in an episode. Friendships *She gets along well with Ran, Miki, and Dia. Suu shares friendships with Kiseki, Temari, Daichi, Kusukusu, Il, El, Yoru, Musashi, Rhythm, Nana (in the anime), and Pepe. Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clubs (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *Su ends all her phrases with "-desu", which is used to make a sentence polite. *Su is constantly associated with Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden, another series by Peach-Pit because they have green as their theme color and both end their phrases with "-desu". *Su usually speaks in third person. *In the "Lotta Love Lotta Love" ending, she had a drum set with a clover on it. *When in the transformation Amulet Clover in the manga, she never performs "Open Heart", but instead uses "Remake Honey." However she only uses open heart on ? Eggs. *Amulet Clover has the most upgrades. Gallery suu whisk and bowl.png|Amulet Clover's whisk and Bowl Su pepper.png|Amulet Clover's Pepper Su.png|Su PAN.png|Amulet Clover's Pan pan 2.png|Amulet Clover's Pan (from another angle) suu bubble wand.png|Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand SuChibi.jpg|Su (Chibi) pucchi su.jpg|Su on the Pucchi Puchi DVD box shugoop3smallyi9.jpg|Hinamori Amu's Character Transformations. (Left to Right) Amulet Clover, Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade and Amulet Diamond. Su and Her Wisk.png|Su and her wisk (from episode 3) suu scared of bugs.JPG|su scared of bugs AmuletCloverDoko.png|Amulet Clover Doki Transformation Memorable Quotes *"Leave this here to Su." (Episode 3). *"You are from a world Su will never understand." (Episode 55, after telling Il and El that she cleaned Yukari Sanjo's office). *"Thank you very much for coming to see Su today! By the way, the girls behind me are Miki and Ran." (Pucchi Puchi Short 1). *"The prince's ice cream- it's an indirect kiss!" (Episode 33) *"Keep reinventing and polishing yourself, and who you want to be can be reborn over and over." (Episode 23) See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Yuu Nikaidou *Ran *Miki *Dia *Dollhouse Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members